Mile High Club (mission)
Mile High Club is a bonus campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; this epilogue mission is unrelated to the storyline of the game's single-player campaign. To play the bonus mission, the player must complete the mission "Game Over" and watch the credits until the end, or quit the credits and go to the Mission Select menu or this level can be unlocked by a hack/cheatcode. Infinity Ward has stated that the Special Ops missions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 were inspired by this mission. Plot The player is an unnamed Special Air Service operative battling through a double-decked aircraft to rescue a hostage in a set time limit. The time limit varies by difficulty: three minutes on Recruit, two minutes on Regular, one minute and 45 seconds on Hardened, and just one minute on Veteran. To end the mission, the operative must switch to the suppressed USP .45 to eliminate a hostile holding the hostage at gun point. On Veteran difficulty, when saving the hostage, the player has to kill the terrorist with a headshot, or the game will say "True veterans get headshots, not flesh wounds," and will make the user start over. Also, if attempting to shoot him in the legs, he spreads his legs out resulting in a miss and he stabs the hostage. The player will then have 30 seconds to jump out of the plane by a breach with the VIP and the other SAS operatives. The level features no fragmentation grenades and no explosive weapons of any type (the player does have the standard flashbangs), likely due to the devastating effects such weapons would have on a flying aircraft; the "give all" cheat will allow four fragmentation grenades. Weaponry Starting Loadout MP5iwi.png|MP5SD USPiwi.png|USP .45 Silenced Found in Level MP5iwi.png|MP5 M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 Suppressed P90iwi.png|P90 Skorpioniwi.png|Skorpion Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi W1200iwi.png|W1200 M1014iwi.png|M1014 M9iwi.png|M9 1911A1iwi.png|M1911 .45 USPiwi.png|USP .45 Achievements/Trophies *'Mile High Club' ( ) — Skydive out of the plane on Veteran difficulty. Tips * An important tip is that the player can simply shoot the Ultranationalist at the start, in order to save time. * Switching a weapon for one on the ground is faster than reloading your current one, and can save time. * Squad-mates will pick off most enemies behind the player, but they will usually not kill enemies in front of or next to the player. * All concealment in the level can be easily penetrated. * Swapping the MP5 issued to the player for the M1014 shotgun dropped by one of the first terrorists will make the level much easier. * On the Wii version, using a shotgun to complete the level in Arcade Mode will greatly increase score. * Use flashbangs sparingly and at the right time on Veteran difficulty; otherwise the level is nearly impossible to beat. * On a counter on the upper floor, there are more flashbangs that help a lot when playing on Veteran difficulty. * The USP is severely underestimated in this level. It has a much faster reload time than any other weapon in the level, and its magazine size is not particularly small. In some cases, it can be more useful than a submachine gun or other fully automatic weapons. * Firing from the hip in close quarters can save valuable time. *On the Wii version of the game, the player can shoot the terrorist in the leg, and if done so, the player can take his Mini-Uzi, unlike when they hit him in the head. This can also be done on the other systems on lower difficulties. *On Veteran, when the hull in the plane is breached, the best thing to do is hide behind some seats and let some of the enemies get sucked out of the plane. *When trying to save the hostage on lower difficulties, shoot the terrorist's legs repeatedly. *When saving the hostage on Veteran the head of the enemy is exposed completely if one waits until the last second. Transcript See Mile High Club/Transcript Trivia See Mile High Club/Trivia. Gallery Mile High Club Hostage Slow Down Scene.png|The hostage (originally named Kriegler) Mile High Club Bomb.png|The bomb, which is almost identical to the one in Search and Destroy Mile High Club end.png|The player watches the plane after jumping out of it. Videos Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels